ToonTown Troubles
by PopcornGirl10
Summary: When Good ol Popcorn gets back from vacation, the cog bosses take over and it's up to Good ol Popcorn and her friends to save ToonTown! Rated T to be safe.
1. Going to court

_**A/N: **Hi, this is my first story so please don't flame me. By the way, this story was made for my sister, Arada, so if you're reading this, HI!_

**"ToonTown Troubles"**

**_Chapter 1: _**Going to Court

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ToonTown so you can't sue me! Oh, I don't own the names mentioned in this story except Good Ol' Popcorn, Good Ol' Candy, Master Toon and some other things you don't reconize in the game.

--

Good ol' popcorn was a blue female duck with an average size. She wore a dark blue skirt going down just below her knees and a yellow shirt with purple stripes. Popcorn just got to the Brrrgh when the Lawbots came around.

"Ugh, you got to be kidding... I just came back from vacation and THIS is what the toons must deal with? Sheesh!" Popcorn muttered to herself as she carelessly watched the Hq officer ran away in terror.

"Hey! Hey, you! Follow me we've got cogs to destroy!" A purple yelled out as she ran towards me. The duck wore light pink shorts with a plain pink shirt. She looks like a nice person.

"Sure, my name is Good ol' Popcorn, Popcorn for short. What's your name?"

"My name is Miss Penny Giggletoes, Penny for short. Shall we fight the cogs? They're everywhere, it's great opportunity!"

Popcorn smiled." I need more gags, and my doodle is lonely, so, don't wait for me."

"Nah, I'll for you at Lawbot HQ." Penny said.

--

When Popcorn was finished gagging up, she came home. "Ivory! Came here girl!" Ivory squeaked happily as soon as she heard Popcorn call.

was a purple doodle with dark purple stripes. She had cat ears and a fluffy tail.

Popcorn, Popcorn! You're back!" Ivory yelled happily.

"How was your day with Miss Melody?" Popcorn asked.

It was great! We watered all the trees! And we made a lot of jellybeans!" Ivory exclaimed.

"I'm going to Lawbot HQ with my friend, want to come, but it will be dangerous." Popcorn said.

"Sure! I'll climb in your back pack!" Ivory said as she crawled into her backpack.

Popcorn and Ivory finally came to Lawbot HQ but Penny was no longer there. "I knew she waited for me, what happened!" Popcorn said to herself as she thought of what might of happened. Popcorn gasped. Thinking of what might happened to her made her cry...

--

MEANWHILE... Penny was sitting on the stair in Lawbot HQ that went to the DA office. "Sigh, how long does it take? No! I'm NOT leaving her! I'm going to wait! Yeah!" Penny muttered to herself. Penny noticed her friend walk by.

"Hey, Penny, what are you doing here so down?" Her friend asked.

"Sigh, just waiting for a friend Aunt Snappy Fizzlemuffin..." Penny had no hope of thinking she'd come back.

Aunt Snappy Fizzlemuffin, Snappy for short, was a..uh..kinda fat purple duck wearing a yellow shirt with a little island and a tree. She also wore a green skirt with yellow trim. "Well I'm going in the DA office. They're gonna start any minute!" Snappy explained as she slowly walked up the stairs in case Penny wanted to come. She didn't. She stayed.

All of the sudden a level 10 spin doctor came by and grabbed her. "I'm taking you to the Chief Justice, it's against the law for toons be around here!"The spin grinned and marched to the huge door leading to court.

Popcorn sighed when she noticed Snappy looking for Penny too! She wasn't the one to think of bad things, so she looked pretty confident. "Snappy! Snappy! I think I know where Penny is!"Popcorn shouted so loud Snappy almost thought she went death.

"Yeah, captured by the C.J., blah, blah, blah. What does he want with her?"Snappy asked. Snappy was sitting at the top of the C.J. statue when Popcorn managed to climb up there.

"I've heard they made a new law saying that they would take any toon in sight in Lawbot HQ." Popcorn explained after she scrambled up off the nose onto the head of the C.J. statue.

"Oh, really? No wonder she's missing! I guess it's time for a Chief Justice battle(duh, duh, duh!). I better gag up. We got a lot of DA office battles!"Snappy shouted.

--

During Popcorn and Snappy's small conversation, Ivory jumped out of her backpack and secretly hopped into the court. Legal Eagles, Big Wigs, Spin Doctors, Back Stabbers, Bottom Feeders, Blood Suckers, Double Talkers, you name it. All kinds of Lawbots at all kind of levels. Ivory finally heard the Chief Justice speak up. "Settle down! Settle down! Our defendant (who really cares about her?) has something to say."

"Well, I don't know much about court but...uh...I call Spin Doctor to the stand!"Penny said nervously.

"All I did was follow the law, you CAN'T put me to jail!" The Spin Doctor explained simply.

"Fellow Lawbots, what do you say?" Chief Justice said.

The Lawbots put the papers in as a Legal Eagle (level 11) recorded everything. "Spin Doctor... uh...it's a TIE!" The Legal Eagle said. Everyone gasped.

Ivory noticed half of the Lawbot said GUILTY to Spin Doctor and the other half said NOT GUILTY to Spin Doctor. Ivory thought that if she placed a vote in GUILTY on Spin Doctor then Penny would be let go. Ivory scrambled over to the votes and placed one in. The Legal Eagle read the votes again.

"GUILTY! To..." The Legal Eagle secretly changed the votes. "PENNY! PENNY IS GUILTY AS CHARGED!" The Legal Eagle evilly yelled out. Half of the Lawbots sighed.

The Chief Justice smiled. "Silence Lawbots! Court is over! Your punishment toon...defeat 100 toons! I got to talk to my fellow Legal Eagle..." The Chief Justice grinned.

'Defeat 100 toons! This might take a while...' Penny thought.

"Mr. Legal Eagle...I like the way you think, so I'm giving you your last promotion card IF!" The Chief Justice paused.

"If I what?"

"If you can..." C.J. thought. "Name 568 laws including toons and court in...10 minutes" The Legal quickly name 1 while downloading another. Soon he named 600 in 9 minutes and 56 seconds. "Congrats, you will now be promoted at Sellbot HQ, here's your promotion card." C.J. gave him a card. On the card it said:

Promotion card

Verified for: LEGAL EAGLE Level promotion: 11 -12 Ability to: LEAD HIGHEST COG BUILDINGS Time: -------------- Place: ---------- Location: -----------

The Brrgh streets: Sleet Street

--

"It's no use. No Penny in court! We're too late!"Popcorn yelled sadly.

Ivory ran towards Popcorn, but this time, she can't speak toon!

"What's wrong Ivory?" Popcorn asked.

Ivory pointed at Popcorn then tried to look Penny, played dead, and squeaked 100 times.

"Gasp! They killed her 100 times!" Popcorn said.

Ivory looked like Penny again, spoke like a cog, played dead and squeaked 100 times.

"Penny...turned, no, got a cog task...and...has...to...defeat 100...toons..." Popcorn turned around cautiously to see Penny was behind her!

"Popcorn..." She said evily. "You've gotta help me please! I have defeat 100 toons to be free! please help mwa!" She said more normally gasping for breathe.

"Are you saying you're gonna make me sad 100 times?" Popcorn asked.

hundreds of "sadness" later...

"Hey! Toons aren't supposed to attack other toons! It's against toon law!"A distant voice yelled.

When the voice came closer, Penny and Popcorn noticed it was her friend Miss Melody! Miss Melody, Melody for short, was a maroon, female, medium sized dog. She wore a blue shirt with diagonal yellow stripes an a small light blue trim. She also wore a blue skirt with vertical light blue stripes.

"Melody, don't worry, I'm helping her..." Popcorn explained.

"Helping her how? She's killing you with thunderstorm clouds!" Melody was very worried that Popcorn went nuts.

"I know you think I'm nuts, but, of course I am! I think 10+10 is banana berry! No seriously it's hard to explain..." Popcorn replied. "Well Penny-"

"I was taken to court and found GUILTY. As a punishment, I have to defeat 100 toons...now just 1 more..." Penny interrupted knowing Popcorn would make Melody fall asleep. Penny threw the final blow and Popcorn warped back to the Brrrgh.

"Ahahahaha! That was sooooooo funny!" Melody laughed.

"Yup.." Penny said.

--

"WHAT!" The V.P. yelled.

"Yep... The toon completed her cog task..." The C.F.O. said.

"Take her to me! I'm taking her to... The B.O.C.! (Boss of Cogs)

* * *

BEHIND THE SCENES!

Hello and welcome to the behind the scenes section of the story! 'I heard that!' And that Popcorn practicing her lines in the PYL room. Anyway, behind the scenes, the actors get to pamper themselves...except Poppy (a boy) because he doesn't do that make-up stuff(duh),he usually hangs out in the pool as the girls hang out in the mud baths... this is the end of Chapter 1


	2. The dumb VP battle

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while to update. I'm sure it has right grammar this time and if not, oh well. Now I'm going to give this long blah about "I don't own Toontown" thing so I make you read more than you want to. (Insert Crazy Laugh Here.)

**Chapter 2**

"Melody, I'll see you at the playground," Penny said.

"Okay, see you there," Melody replied as she pulled out a hole and warped back to the playground.

Penny was getting ready to go when a Mover & Shaker (level 8) came and grabbed her! They were getting high into the air. Soon the Brrrgh streets faded away.

"Let me go! I hope you I know pie fu!" Penny cried out in frustration. But it was too late. Penny was heading towards Sellbot HQ. They were finally landing.

The Legal Eagle was in the Sellbot towers when he found a note on the wall. On the note it read: "Cog must bring a **Token of Gratitude** (a toon) to me on their last promotion." So the Legal Eagle went out of the tower when he saw a Mover & Shaker holding Penny with a chain.

"Mover & Shaker, that toon is mine! I need her for my promotion!" Legal Eagle yelled.

"NO! I need her for MY quadruple promotion! I'm cooking her for the new Toon Surprise as a sample for the V.P.!" Mover & Shaker argued.

"It's the LAW that lower promoted cogs MUST hand over toons to higher promoted cogs for THEIR promotion!" Legal Eagle argued back.

"Stupid Lawbots and their rules..." Mover & Shaker muttered as he handed over Penny.

'Mickey this can't be happening...' Penny thought.

---

"66 laff points have been restored. That's all my laff! She should be here by now!" Popcorn yelled sadly.

"Awww. Don't worry Popcorn...Let me whisper to her." Melody said.

'Penny, where are you?'

'Sellbot Towers, I've been captured.'

'But, how?'

'A Mover & Shaker got me from behind, and he traded me to a Legal Eagle for his promotion.'

'That's terrible! Don't worry; we're coming to the rescue!'

"Popcorn, she's at Sellbot Towers, being held captive!" Melody exclaimed.

"Then I say we get there as quick as possible!" Popcorn yelled.

"Yeah, so LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Melody agreed. When they got to the tower, Popcorn and Melody called for some friends.

After a while, Doctor Mac (Mac),Aunt Snappy Fizzlemuffin (Snappy), Crazy Beanzap (Beanzap), Miss Pickles Pinkertwist (Pinky), Cool Spike Electrocrash (Spike), and King Daffy McFace (Daffy) were all in the elevator ready to save Penny!

This part of the chapter will be written in script form.

Mac: We can do this!

Pinky: Yeah, baby!

Beanzap: Quit horsing around! We have a V.P. to fight!

Others: Yeah baby!

Soon enough everyone was split into groups. Popcorn, Pinky, Melody, and Daffy on one side as Mac, Snappy, Beanzap, and Spike were on the other. The first round sent out more cogs than usual since the V.P. was more eager in keeping Penny. We did the old lure left attack right trick from the Cold Callers guild. Pinky and Snappy were doing lure, while the other team members attacked.

"Uh oh! I ran out of lure gags!" Pinky said.

"Don't worry, I got some right here!" Melody said.

After a while they got through round one, and Snappy, Melody, Popcorn, and Beanzap were in one group while Spike, Mac, Daffy, and Pinky were in the other. The 1st group had to resort to Beanzap doing the entire lure, since they either didn't have any, or they need more. The other group had Spike do the lure. Nobody died, but they were many close calls.

About time the second round was over, and they had to fight the V.P. directly. Everyone grouped up in a pair of two:

Pinky and Popcorn

Daffy and Beanzap

Snappy and Mac

Spike and Melody

Popcorn: This was a hard battle, we can make it through!

Pinky: Popcorn, try to hit him in the bottom door, we'll get when he's stunned!

Popcorn: (hits him in the bottom door) I think got him!

Melody: Come on Spike hit em!

-V.P. on the first ramp- V.P. :( No longer stunned) You think you can get that easily? (Jumps in air) Spike, Popcorn, Snappy, and Daffy take damage

Spike: Eeep! Help! I need more laff points!

Melody: Don't worry pal, we can do it! Just jump when he jumps!

Spike: Alright!

Snappy :( stuns him) I got him! Get him guys!

-V.P. at second ramp-

Mac: We almost got him everyone! New groups! Everyone who needs toon ups gather up and toon up each other! The rest of us will fight the V.P.!

Beanzap: I got him! One more shot and he's off the cliff!

-V.P. at heliport!-

Popcorn: Okay, were done with toon up! Pinky, go get him!

Pinky: (Shoots a pie right at the door, but nothing happens) Oh no!

V.P.: (jumps 10! times in a row!) You're out, toon!

Pinky: You guys can do it! I know you can!

Pinky goes sad and warps back to playground, everyone else jumped.

Daffy: (throws a pie) this one is for PINKY! V.P. is stunned!

All: Get him!

V.P.: You WILL pay! I will get that toon back! I will! (V.P. falls off the cliff)

"Whew that was a hard fight!" Daffy exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Snappy replied. After the toon finished dancing, everyone got a promotion (Popcorn became a Telemarketer but I don't know everyone else), everyone ran up to Penny's cage.

"Oh my! You guys saved me! I'm not an S.O.S. toon but I'll give you a S.O.S. I do drop for you, unlimited, since I need drop experience so, yeah. You guys are great! So I think it's time go back to the playground now so see ya!" Penny said.

---

"The V.P.! They took down the V.P.! That's it! Time to take matters to my own hand, so good bye toons! It will be your last day!" The C.F.O. yelled.

BEHIND THE SCENES!

Here we are behind the scenes where everyone getting ready for the next chapter! Oh yeah, some of my friends in the V.P. battle don't have that laff points! (Like Pinky, she really has 36 laff! gasp! Daffy has 36 laff too, and they're in the 40s now a days) 'You may think the C.F.O. is attacking in the next chapter but are you sure he is? NO! Because the next chapter is called "Ivory, Daisy, and who?" so how do you know he's attacking? Ivory is in the doodle room where the doodles get pampered!

This is the end of chapter 2

**A/N: **Good bye and go home. Wait, you're already home. Then go away, get lost, and maybe, review.


End file.
